Normal day in the Akatsuki
by Zatenai
Summary: What Happens when theres no mission for the Akatsuki? Stuff starts happening..
1. Chapter 1

Normal day in the Akatsuki (Chapter 1 : Boredom)

- I don't own Naruto nor the Akatsuki but I do decide there actions in this story-

-Another day in the Akatsuki and they have not been getting a lot of missions lately-

"Itachi did you eat the last of the fish sticks?" Kisame said looking into the fridge.

"N…No…."

"Hey senpai making clay birds is boring lets do some thing" Tobi said with his enthusiastic self.

" No thanks Tobi just let me work" Deidara said

-Tobi grabs one of his birds-

"What type a noise would this make?"

"Tobi you better not!"

-Shatter-

"I like that sound"

-Tobi picks another bird-

-Shatter-

-Kakuzu is playing cards with Pein and Hidan-

"I got nothing" Hidan said

"same here" said Kakuzu

"Royal flush" Pein said with a exited voice

"God you suck!"

" #$&! You!" they both said

-Deidara is running down the house blowing up clay birds yelling: "TOBI IS NOT A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS NOT A GOOD BOY!"-

"ahhh! Deidara senpai has gone mad! Help me!"

" Should we help them itachi?" Kisame said.

" if there's nothing good on TV" itachi said flipping through the channels

-Konan is carrying a box full of origami she made-

"This box is pretty heavy"

- then tobi and Deidara run into konan and drops the box-

"Uh oh!" Tobi said….

"Grrr!"

- then there was a loud noise-

"what was that?" Pein said

"Well lets have some common sense and see what it is idiot" Hidan said mockingly

-Chapter 1-

I would like to announce my new story is up and running!

-Zatenai


	2. Chapter 2

Normal day in the Akatsuki (Chapter 2: Anger Problem)

-don't own naruto but the story is mine ALL MINE!-

-after Deidara finally snapped at tobi it got into conflict and conflict gotten into more violence.-

Pein walks in with Hidan and Kakuzu with a slightly annoyed voice , "What is going on?"

Then itachi walks in and finally says there's nothing good on TV.

Konan then speaks about what's happened as Tobi and Deidara finally wakes up after being hit in the head.

"I had enough of you two fighting im starting to suggest therapy" Pein said seriously.

"WHAT!" they both replied.

"Finally" Konan said with relief.

"Your going to need to get therapy too!"

"WHAT WHY THE HELL FOR!" Konan yelled.

"Because you knocked Tobi and Deidara out in anger" Pein said

"Not only that you ripped out one of my piercing because I accidentally walked into the bathroom while you were taking a shower." Pein said "Not only that you STILL hurt me after I apologized"

"Do you still have the video?" Tobi said anxiously.

"Have it?" Hidan said "it got 1 million hits on you tube. As Hidan pulls out his laptop and types in a link. Then a video plays and everyone gathers around to watch.

In the video you see Pein walk in to the bathroom and a few seconds later you hear this:

"AHHHH! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry! IM AM SOO SORRY! YOW!"

Then Pein runs out bleeding on the side of his nose with konan in a towel in anger throws a hairbrush at him.

"OWW!"

Then Hidan and Kakuzu starts snickering while they hid in a plant.

" YOU TWO!"

"OH $#!! RUN HIDAN!"

Then the video cuts to the next scene with Pein in front Konan.

"IM SORRY!"

Then Konan rips out another piercing

"OWW!"

Hidan and Kakuzu snickers again.

"HEH!" Konan chuckled

"Zetsu"

"Wha." Hidan said

"Zetsu!" Kakuzu yelled "were inside of Zetsu!"

"Wait a minute" Deidara said "How are you still alive?"

"We tasted horrible" Hidan said

"Zetsu puked us back up" Kakuzu said

"TOBI SAYS LOOK AT THE REVIEWS!"

KyubiKid (naruto) : haha! The Akatsuki leader is such a idiot!

"IM A IDIOT?" Pein yelled

Uchiha Avenger (Sasuke): WHERE IS ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!1

ShikaXCloudWatcherXmaru (shikamaru): you bastards killed asuma sensei ill kill you.

SuperMegaToadSage: (jiriyah): ooo that chick was hot!

" ive read enough" Pein said " you 3 are all getting anger management therapy"

"B-B-But tobi is a good boy"

-Chapter 2 end-

Aw man they deleted my bleach story -sigh- ill get working on a new one later school sucks….I just finished a project and now I have to study the periodic tables during the weekend.

-Zatenai


End file.
